The objective is to build on the deliverables of our SBIR 212 project during which we implemented processes, infrastructure, and technology for administering Web-based health surveys to all UCSF and Dartmouth-Hitchcock new Breast Cancer patients, providing clinicians with reports summarizing patient responses, red flags, and graphs of longitudinal health scores. While that SBIR provides a successful launching point for this continued work, this project will focus on enhancing and coordinating patient-centered cancer care based on the patient-reported survey responses, improving both patient-provider and provider-provider communication.